Charmed: Charmed Again (Part 1)
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Peter Chomsky; Daniel Cerone | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause; Julian McMahon; Dorian Gregory | previous = "All Hell Breaks Loose" | next = "Charmed Again (Part 2)" }} "Charmed Again (Part 1)" is the first episode of season four of the supernatural fantasy series Charmed, and the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Schultz with a script written by Brad Kern. It first aired on the WB Network on Thursday, October 4th, 2001. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge, who also serve as an executive consultant on this episode. * This episode is production code number 4301801. * This episode is included on disc one of the Charmed: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and disc nineteen of the Charmed: The Complete Series boxset collection. * This episode, plus "Charmed Again (Part 2)", both aired back-to-back on the same night. * Actor Bennet Guillory is credited as Ben Guillory in this episode. * Actors Michael Bailey Smith and David Reivers also co-starred together in "The Replacement" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Actor Yancey Arias also played a character named Richard Carr in the "Three" episode of Night Stalker. * This is the first appearance of actress Rose McGowan in the role of Paige Matthews. She will become a regular cast member throughout the remainder of the series. Allusions * Numerous references are made to the late Prue Halliwell in this episode. Prue was one of the original Charmed Ones, played by actress Shannen Doherty. She was killed at the end of "All Hell Breaks Loose". Bloopers * Quotes * Phoebe Halliwell: We call the spirits to help undo and send him off to... Timbuktu. Whoa. It worked. .... * Piper Halliwell: You sent him to Timbuktu? * Phoebe Halliwell: Well, it was the only thing I could think of that rhymes with "undo". .... * Paige Matthews: The door was open. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. * Phoebe Halliwell: No, no, no. We were just coming to look for you. * Paige Matthews: You were? * Phoebe Halliwell: Yep. Come on in. Welcome. I'm Phoebe. And this is... * Paige Matthews: Piper. I know. I've been to your club. Pretty great. * Piper Halliwell: Thank you. And you are? * Paige Matthews: Paige. My name is Paige. * Phoebe Halliwell: Hmm. Another P. Imagine that. * Piper Halliwell: It's nice to meet you. .... * Paige Matthews: I'm so sorry for your loss. * Phoebe Halliwell: Thank you. How did you know Prue? From work? * Paige Matthews: No. Just from around, you know. * Phoebe Halliwell: Have we met before? * Paige Matthews: No. I don't... I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences. * Phoebe Halliwell: Thank you. See also External Links * * * * * "Charmed Again (Part 1)" at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:2001/Episodes Category:October, 2001/Episodes Category:Daniel Cerone Category:Peter Chomsky Category:James L. Conway Category:Brad Kern Category:Jonathan Levin Category:Jon Pare Category:Nell Scovell Category:Aaron Spelling Category:E. Duke Vincent Category:Constance M. Burge Category:Alyssa Milano Category:Rose McGowan Category:Holly Marie Combs Category:Brian Krause Category:Julian McMahon Category:Dorian Gregory Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified